Hoshi no Kirby
Categoria:Nintendo thumb|center|700px Sumário A franquia Hoshi no Kirby (Kirby das Estrelas) é uma franquia de mídia consistindo principalmente em videogames desenvolvidos pela HAL Laboratory e publicados pela empresa japonesa Nintendo. Todos os títulos da série Kirby apresentam uma criatura rosa e esférica chamado Kirby, como o principal personagem, herói e protagonista, que habita o planeta Pop Star. A franquia foi criada por Masahiro Sakurai com a ajuda de Shigeru Miyamoto. O primeiro jogo da franquia, Kirby's Dream Land, foi lançado em 27 de Abril de 1992. A franquia já conta com dezenas de jogos, lançados para vários consoles e dispositivos portáteis da Nintendo, bem como a sua própria série de Anime e Mangá. Poder deste verso Força e Resistência: Ao contrário do que muitos normalmente esperariam, esse verso é muito poderoso. Apesar de apresentar personagens em sua maioria "fofos", o verso é composto por dezenas de personagens de poder descomunal cuja classe destrutiva mais baixa compõe o Nível de Múltiplas Construções e a mais alta compõe o Nível Universal, além de possuir uma série de artefatos que tornam seus usuários incrivelmente poderosos, como a Espada Galaxia e a Coroa Mestra. Feitos de Nível Universal podem ser encontrados nos jogos Kirby Canvas Course e Kirby Return to Dreamland, sendo que feitos de escala minimamente planetária podem ser encontrados em quase todos os jogos da franquia. Entre personagens de Nível Planetário, pode-se destacar personagens como Star Dream e Dark Matter e dispositivos como a Nave Halberd. Entre personagens de escala de Múltiplas Galáxias encontram-se Kirby e Landia. E, por último, aqueles que podem chegar ao Nível de Possível Universal, encontram-se personagens como Meta Knight, Magolor e Drawcia. Velocidade: Apesar de possuir alguns personagens que alcançam a velocidade Hipersônica, a velocidade mais comum na série é a Massivamente SVL+, sendo que personagens e artefatos mais rápidos que a luz são encontrados em quase todos os jogos. Poderes e Habilidades: Os poderes mais comuns desse verso são as Manipulações elementares, como fogo, gelo, água, terra, ar, luz e trevas. Praticantes de artes marciais incluem Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Bandana Dee e Goriath. Poderes e Habilidades como Voo, Duplicação, Selamento, Manipulação de Almas, Manipulação da Realidade, Incrementação de Durabilidade e Velocidade, Longevidade, Elasticidade, Mimetismo Animal, Teletransporte, Telecinese, Regeneração, Imortalidade e Maestria no uso de armas do mais diverso tipo, costumam a ser poderes bastante comuns nesse verso. A capacidade de criar armas usadas para banir o mal é presente em personagens como Kirby e Meta Knight. Cronologia Devido uma série de informações controversas, algumas causadas pelos próprios jogos, ou por afirmações de devs de certos jogos, a série se tornou uma bagunça, impossibilitando assim o estabelecimento de um canon oficial para a franquia. Não há informações oficiais sobre a canonicidade da série e tudo já argumentado quanto à canonicidade, não passa de pura especulação. Entretanto, é possível considerar cada aparição de Kirby em uma mídia diferente (Anime e Jogos) como versões distintas graças à enorme quantidade de incoerências. Entretanto, já foi afirmado que modos extras e spin-offs, ajudam a mostrar o que Kirby e os outros personagens podem fazer, fora do jogo principal. Embora alguns jogos aparentem se interligar como Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Kirby Triple Deluxe e Kirby Mass Attack, outros jogos aparentam se antagonizar cronologicamente como Kirby's Adventure, Kirby Triple Deluxe, Kirby Planet Robobot e Kirby Return to Dreamland. ''Apesar do Anime Kirby das Estrelas ter incentivado vários "redesigns" em diversos personagens, o Anime deve ter seu próprio ''"canon", ou seja, deve ser tratado como um Universo Paralelo. Feitos do Anime não devem ser aplicados aos jogos e vice-versa. Apenas sobre o caso específico de perfis Composite. Supervisores * DarkLordofShadows Perfis Heróis e Ajudantes Kirby1.png|'Kirby'|link= Kirby Meta Knight.png|'Meta Knight'|link= Meta Knight Bandana Dee.png|'Bandana Dee'|link= Bandana Waddle Dee King Dedede.png|'Rei Dedede'|link= Rei Dedede Adeleine4.png|'Adeleine'|link= Adeleine Knuckle Joe.png|'Knuckle Joe'|link= Knuckle Joe Bio Spark1.png|'Bio Spark'|link= Bio Spark Claycia75.png|'Claycia'|link= Hoshi no Kirby Antagonistas Dark Meta Knight55.png|'Dark Meta Knight'|link=Dark Meta Knight Galacta Knight.png|'Galacta Knight'|link= Galacta Knight Dark Matter.png|'Dark Matter'|link= Dark Matter Magolor1.png|'Magolor'|link= Magolor Necrodeus.png|'Necrodeus'|link= Necrodeus Drawcia.png|'Drawcia'|link= Drawcia Queen Sectonia.png|'Rainha Sectonia'|link=Hoshi no Kirby Zero2.png|'Zero'|link=Hoshi no Kirby Outros Personagens e Chefes Taranza.png|'Taranza'|link=Taranza Daroach.png|'Daroach'|link=Daroach Computer Virus.png|'Vírus de Computador'|link= Vírus de Computador Versões do Anime Kirby Animea.png|'Kirby (Anime)'|link= Kirby (Anime) Armas e Equipamentos Notas *Por favor, antes de fazer edições em perfis da franquia (também entra dentro de revisões), entre nesse link para ver quais personagens são escalados com quem. Categoria:Obras Categoria:Kirby Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Animes Categoria:Mangás